


SOLD!

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Lucifer is a sappy little shit, M/M, This is how far he is willing to go to save Sam, Well he is willing to go much further, but he didn't have to go there just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Sam's heart is certainly worth more than a measly $500,000. Lucifer agrees.





	SOLD!

Sam jerked at his restraints as whats-his-face spoke into the camera. Just perfect. Being sold off to the highest bidders in bits and pieces wasn’t the way Sam would picked as his way to go, but it looked like that’s how it was going to be. He could hear Dean struggling and swearing in the next room over and knew any sort of rescue was now completely gone.

“How about we start with his heart?”

Sam groaned and let his head fall back onto the table he was laying on. He stared at the ceiling and slowly blinked as the computer began to beep rapidly. Sam could hear Agent Clegg announce each passing bid as they continued to come in, but Sam didn’t pay much attention to the amount. Did he really want to know how much each of his body parts were going for on the Darknet?

“Ten million!” Agent Clegg yelled in surprise, clearly happy. “Going once! Going twice! Sold!”

So that’s how much his heart cost to some random monster out there. Sam closed his eyes and accepted that he was going to be dead in a few short moments. At least he wasn’t going to live long enough to see what Clegg was going to do to Dean.

“Ah, ah, ah! We’ve got special buyer instructions!” Agent Clegg announced to the camera before approaching the computer. He let out a few chuckles and made a noise of agreement as he typed out a response. “I do apologize, everyone, but it looks like Sam Winchester is now off the market. Our anonymous buyer wants all of Sam and wants him _alive_. I guess we’ll just have to use our imagination.”

Sam bit his tongue to keep himself from making a comment. At least his death wasn’t about to be broadcasted across the Darknet. Clegg rifled around for something on the counter and approached Sam again, gaining Sam’s attention. Sam’s eyes went wide when he saw the needle in Clegg’s hand, and he began struggling in his restraints again.

“Sorry, son. Can’t have you getting away, now can we?” Clegg asked right before injecting the needle into Sam’s neck.

“Go to hell,” Sam hissed. Everything began to fade away, and Sam would have sworn he heard Dean again before passing out completely.

* * *

“Send me back to the fucking bastard because you’re not the one I want to deal with right now!”

Sam moaned as he came to, wondering why Dean was yelling.

“You’re very welcome for saving your ass,” another voice replied. Wait. Sam knew that voice.

“I’d rather not owe you anything, thank you very much!” Dean yelled back.

“What?” Sam mumbled as he attempted to sit up.

“Sam!” the other voice exclaimed. Sam’s vision was immediately filled with a certain blonde archangel. “Sam, are you feeling okay?”

“I… what? What happened?” Sam asked.

“We got bought,” Dean hissed, glaring at Lucifer.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer repeated. He helped Sam get into an upright position and took a step back to give Sam some room. “Sam?”

“Why do I feel so drowsy?” Sam wondered, looking down at his hands and legs in confusion. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt off like this.

“You must have been given a bigger dose of sedative than Dean. I opted to let you two naturally wake up instead of trying to force you awake, so it’s taken some time to wear off,” Lucifer explained.

“You bought us!” Dean yelled, not calming down in the slightest.

“Do you realize what I had to do to get that much money in one place to buy you both and have enough left over to convince him to send you two to me alive?!” Lucifer snapped, fed up with Dean’s bitching. “I had to sell half my archives from what I took from Heaven! You two owe me! Okay, you don’t owe me, Sammy. Every penny was worth it. But you, Dean! You owe me! There were some important manuscripts in what I had to pawn off!”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Dean screamed back. He let out a growl and stormed out of the room.

Sam looked around when he realized that things were getting back into focus and saw that they were back in the bunker.

“It’ll take a little bit longer for the last of the sedative to wear off, but you should be feeling better soon,” Lucifer said.

“Th… thanks?” Sam said. He shook his head to try to clear it out of habit and grabbed at his hair when he realized he had made a mistake.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lucifer said before he started walking toward the door.

“Wait,” Sam said. He took a few breaths to steady himself before pulling his hands away from his head so he could look at Lucifer. “You bought us?”

“It was quicker than tracking down your location,” Lucifer said with a small shrug.

Sam paused a moment to digest that information. It was the weirdest way to save him and Dean. Sam had to give Lucifer that.

“Stay?” Sam asked, lifting a hand up to his head again. “I… my head is still swimming.”

Lucifer gave Sam a look that Sam couldn’t quite decipher past it being a sappy one. And that wasn’t a description Sam would normally consider an appropriate one, as far as Lucifer was concerned. But it was the only one that seemed to fit at the moment.

“Of course, Sam,” Lucifer said before walking over and sitting next to Sam on the bed.

They both remained silent for several minutes as Sam tried, and failed, to force himself to become more coherent. Whatever he was drugged with was _strong_.

“Out… out of curiosity,” Sam began, pulling Lucifer’s attention to him. “How much did we cost?”

Lucifer huffed in amusement.

“Well, just your heart cost me ten million. I had to increase the price significantly to convince him to sell you to me whole and alive,” Lucifer said.

“That’s not an answer,” Sam pointed out. A smirk grew on his face as he stared Lucifer down. “How much did Dean and I cost?”

“After bidding on each part and the extra costs to get you sent to me alive? Four hundred million each,” Lucifer answered.

“400…” Sam sputtered.

“Don’t worry. He didn’t live long enough to use any of the money. I called in a favor after you and Dean were delivered to me,” Lucifer said nonchalantly. “Though, I doubt I’m going to get my manuscripts back.”

Sam started at Lucifer for several moments. Long enough that Lucifer began to give him an awkward look from the attention.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“I love you,” Sam said. It was the only way to describe the sudden surge of emotion in his chest at hearing that Lucifer sold off several important Enochian manuscripts to get Sam and Dean back alive. Sam had recognized the blatant flirting Lucifer had been doing with him ever since Lucifer got free from Crowley, but Sam had thought it was just to irritate him. He never thought he’d see Lucifer follow through with showing that he saw Sam as important. And, God damn it all, hearing about Lucifer’s desperation helped Sam identify his own confusing emotions regarding Lucifer.

“What?” Lucifer repeated in surprise.

Sam answered the question by reaching out and pulling Lucifer toward him into a kiss. Lucifer didn’t respond at first, making Sam panic for a moment, but then he reached up and held the side of Sam’s face and began kissing back. Sam melted into the touch and pulled Lucifer even closer.

So this is what ‘Made For Each Other’ felt like. Sam could get used to it.


End file.
